Forevermore
by Cheyne
Summary: Shortfic. There's a mission, but it's not going as planned.. RanxKen, angst, shounen-ai, deathfic. Read at your own risk.


I really couldn't think of a better title for this one. Sorry. ^^; Um, yes, this is going to be extremely depressing. x.x; Use caution in reading it. I dunno if I'll continue it or not; I -do- have a few ideas.. we'll just see how y'all react to this one.  
  
Notes: Shounen-ai, angst!!, deathfic  
  
******  
Forevermore  
******  
  
Ken knew that keeping their relationship a secret would be a real problem for him. However, he took it in stride and did as his beloved requested - snuck around about it. It didn't bother him as much as it could have, and there was always something appealing about a secret romance.  
He slipped quietly into the sleeping redhead's room and shut the door behind him. Slowly, he moved towards the bed. The moonlight that bathed Ran made him look like a sleeping angel, and Ken couldn't stop the tender smile that curved his lips.  
The mission would begin in an hour. He knealt down by the bed and reached out, touching Ran's hair gently. He could never get over how soft and thick it was, and gently stroked it for a moment before letting his first two fingers trail down over the sleeping boy's cheek.  
"Ran," he whispered. "Wake up.."  
Violet eyes slowly opened and gazed at Ken, silently asking what he wanted. Ken just smiled at him. "We have to go, Ran," he said quietly.  
The redhead gazed at him, then smiled softly and lifted a hand to brush against Ken's cheek. "Hai," he said softly. "Demo, we still have an hour.."  
Ken sensed the unspoken invitation and nodded in agreement. He shed his sweatshirt and slipped into bed with his love, wearing only his jeans and black t-shirt.  
Ran smiled and pulled him close, cradling him comfortably against his chest. "Na, Ken?" he asked. "Tomorrow.. why don't we go to the Villa together? Just us."  
The soccer player brightened. "That's a great idea," he responded. "Let's do that!"  
"We will, then," Ran said, kissing Ken's forehead gently. "We'll spend a few days there."  
Ken smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips, softly and gently. "Yes," he murmured. "Just us, without any interruptions or any missions.."  
Ran nodded and kissed him again. "It'll be so much fun," he said softly. "We'll have a great time."  
The two lay together for about thirty minutes, and then Ken broke the silence. "Now we really do have to go," he murmured. "Ran.."  
The redhead nodded and released him, and they got out of bed. It took Ran a couple minutes to get outfitted, and then they went to Ken's room so he could get his jacket, bugnuks, and boots.  
"Honestly, Ken," Ran said, amused, "I don't see how you can get through this room without tripping over something."  
Ken grinned and put his boots on, then jacket and bugnuks. "It's not hard," he replied with a wink. "Just gotta get used to it!"  
Armed to the teeth and ready for action, the two strode out to the living room, where Omi and Youji waited for them.  
"Yosh`!" the blonde said, pushing his shades up on his nose. "Let's get this over with so we can go back to bed."  
Omi laughed at him. "You just don't like the idea of being up this late unless you have a lady-friend, Youji-kun!"  
"Mou," Youji muttered good-naturedly. "Well, you're used to this hour.. always surfing for dirty pictures on the internet!" It was a long-going joke between the two that they both laughed at, and the four set out.  
  
  
Death stalked the streets that night, death in the form of four boys, two barely over twenty. The mission was supposed to be a quick and dirty job.  
Ken went to his post and waited for the signal, leaning against the wall. He looked up at the stars, which he could see from his vantage point atop the building, and smiled. He loved looking at the stars.   
A cool wind blew, fanning Ken's face and playfully tousling his hair. He stood motionless for a long time, then frowned and walked to the side of the building, crouching so he couldn't be seen and peeking over the edge. Nothing. He checked his watch and frowned. It'd been nearly a half an hour, and no signal had come yet.  
Impatient and sick of waiting, Ken slipped back inside the building. He slowly walked down the stairs and through the door that lead into the hallway that the mission was supposed to be taking place in.  
There was blood everywhere, that was the first thing he noted. Dead guards, too. Someone had obviously been hard at work. Ken slipped through the shadows and rounded a corner, and what he saw made his heart leap into his chest.  
  
Omi knealt on the floor, covered in blood, cradling a dark figure in a trenchcoat. Ken couldn't see who it was, and thought for a terrifying moment that it was Youji. The thought that it could have been Ran didn't even cross his mind. Ran couldn't die.  
Ken ran over to him, and Omi looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Ken saw who it was, and his knees gave way.  
"Oh, God," he choked out. "No.. NO!"  
Omi silently gave him to Ken, and he hugged him tightly. "There was nothing I could do, Ken-kun," he said, his voice trembling. "The man came up behind him.. I couldn't warn him in time!"  
Unable to think or breathe, Ken clung to Ran. So pale, so cold. It was too late. "Ran," he sobbed quietly, bending his head and resting his forehead against his lover's. "You can't be dead! We're going to the villa tomorrow, remember?.."  
When he didn't reply, the soccer player felt himself growing hysterical. "What about your sister, Ran?! What about Aya-chan?! What is she going to do?!" Anguish made his voice rough, made his throat hurt so much he couldn't breathe.  
"Please, Ran, PLEASE!" he begged. "You can't.. you CAN'T DIE!"  
Youji watched from the shadow of the hallway, leaning against the wall and ignoring the blood that dripped down his arm from a wound in his shoulder. His green eyes were glassy with shock, from bloodloss and disbelief that Ran could be dead.  
Ken cried even harder and clung to the red-headed assassin. "I.. didn't even.. get to say goodbye," he sobbed. "Oh God, I didn't get to say goodbye!.."  
Omi shook with silent tears and watched, helpless, like Youji. Neither of them had realised that Ken had loved Ran so deeply. They certianly hadn't realised that Ran returned the feelings with equal passion.  
Youji pushed off the wall and made his way to Omi, kneeling and wrapping his good arm around the shaking boy. Omi sagged against him and cried into his trenchcoat, while the oldest of the four held him and stroked his hair comfortingly.  
Death stalked the streets that night. And, so quickly and quietly, he had come for two of them...  
  
******  
The End  
******  
  
::sobs:: I'm sorry! ;.; To clarify, however (because people were confused), when I said "death came for two of them", I did NOT mean Ken. Now, figure it out, kiddies. ^^  
  
-- Cheyne  
cheyne@musician.org  
http://thelemontree.tripod.com/cheyne/index.html 


End file.
